


[Script Offer] A Little Persuasion Goes A Long Way.

by LittleMiss_Jazz



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, At a nightclub, Awkward Flirting, Body Worship, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnlingus, Curvy Girl Appreciation, F/M, I've been watching you all night, Insecure listener, Keep the light on, M4F, Mdom Vibes, Romantic shit, Vanilla, You are so sexy, You wanna dance?, can I buy you a drink?, let me show you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Jazz/pseuds/LittleMiss_Jazz
Summary: During a rather boring night at the club with your friends, you catch the eye of a beautiful stranger with the sweetest curves at the bar. But despite your efforts to try and get her to open up, the girl is incredibly insecure. Fortunately for you, you know how to fix that with a little persuasion and A LOT of domming.
Relationships: You/Listener
Kudos: 7





	[Script Offer] A Little Persuasion Goes A Long Way.

Scene Set-Up: It is a Friday night; the streets are alive and so is the nightlife. You are currently sitting at the end of the bar at one of the hottest nightclubs in the city, popular for its polished dance floor, lively atmosphere and affordable drinks. You initially came here with your friends (who are nowhere to be found) to let loose from the business of work and your daily lives...until you looked over to the left, sensing eyes on you, and you saw her. 

She’s nothing short of a Goddess with her curves perfectly outlined in a little black dress that does wonders for her legs as well. Nervously, she looked away. Since then, you’ve been watching her all night, wanting to hear her voice and get a taste of her. She is currently nursing a cranberry and Tonic that you watch her sip, her kissable, tender lips wrapped around the straw. With a new boost of confidence, you decide to make her acquaintance. Taking your drink with you, you abandon your previous spot and slowly walk over to her. 

______________________

***Script Starts Here 

[Sounds of music & nightclub ambiance in the background] 

(clears throat) *awkwardly* Hey. Hey, you. 

[A pause] (chuckles) Yeah, you. Who else would I be talking to? Sorry if that hello was weird. I had to get your attention somehow….but something tells me I already did. 

Not to embarrass you or anything, and please tell me to stop if I am, but I couldn’t help but notice you looking at me from across the bar. I don’t know if you were checking me out or just marveling at how ugly I am, but either way, I’d figured I’d come here and say hello, get your name and see if you had a man accompanying you tonight. 

[A pause] (laughs) I’m fine too, huh? Well, thank you. That’s the first compliment I’ve gotten since I got here. I’m sure the compliments are just flooding in your department though. 

[A pause as the listener disagrees] (scoffs) C’mon, you can’t tell me you don’t know you look good tonight. I’m shocked your man left you here all alone. [A pause as the listener replies] 

*surprised* No man? Seriously? [A pause] Well, I can’t help but be shocked. I mean...fuck, look at you! You’re absolutely gorgeous! I’m even more shocked someone hasn’t scooped you up yet...or have they? 

[A pause as the listener replies] No? You’re not playing with me? 

(sighs) Okay, look...I’m not gonna beat around the bush with you here. I can’t help but be so shocked that you’re not beating men off with a stick because you are absolutely gorgeous. I’ve been watching you all night. I just so happened to get up the guts to talk to you. 

[A pause] Damn right I’ve been watching you. How could I not? Not only do you have a beautiful face, but your body isn’t half-bad either. *in a low tone* Mmm, that dress is certainly doing wonders for you. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t look great on you. 

With that being said, do you maybe wanna dance? I’m not much of a dancer, but I’ll try for you. Or can I buy you a drink, maybe? You’ve been drinking that drink for a while now. [A pause as the listener politely refuses] No? Well, that’s okay. I’d like to sit and talk to you though, if that’s okay. 

[A pause] Yeah, I’m asking you. You’re not exactly giving me signs that you’re interested. [A pause] No, don’t apologize! If you want me to step off, I can... 

[A pause] Why am I over here? Uh...I thought I already made that clear, didn’t I? 

[A pause as the listener reiterates] *confused* ...Why I’m really over here? I don’t know what you mean. 

[A pause] Tricking you? I...wait. You think I’m flirting with you because I’m pranking you? Why would I do something like that? 

[A pause as the listener responds] (laughs in disbelief) You’re crazy. *sternly* Yeah, I called you crazy because you are. 

You’re insane to think that I would do something so dickish, whether I was set up by my friends or not. You obviously don’t see just how beautiful you are. Your curves are seductive enough. I can’t believe you’d even say that. What asshole warped your mind into thinking this way about yourself? 

[A pause] Oh...Well, I’m sorry you got stood up tonight. Obviously, the asshole wasn’t worth your time and doesn’t deserve you. I’m glad your friends are here with you though. I’d feel bad if you were here all alone. However, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t appreciate your outfit even though you dressed for someone else. 

But I’m not that asshole you were supposed to be meeting tonight. I happen to be a guy who is out with his MIA buddies and thinks you’re very sexy. 

[A pause] Hell yes, I do. So, so very sexy. And obviously you need some reassurance. 

[A pause] How? *seductively* Anything that involves me getting you out of that little black dress. 

The way I see this going is we talk, learn about each other more, you can either laugh or cringe at my corny jokes. And then we ditch this place, if your friends won’t miss you, and I walk you to your car after we decide whose place we meet at...

*in a whisper* And then I take you inside and finally get my lips on yours and every single gorgeous part of you. I get my hands on those curves that have been teasing me all night and fuck you the way you need to be fucked. If you want me to, that is. Does that sound good to you? 

[A pause] (chuckles, pleased) Good. But before we get there, first and foremost…What’s your name? 

***Scene Cut (To Your Place) 

[Sound of the door creaking open & closed] 

(sighs) And here we are. Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t planning on taking anyone home tonight. [A pause as the listener disagrees] (laughs) Well, I’m glad it’s relatively clean, as you say. I bet your place doesn’t have a stitch of dust anywhere. 

[A pause] (chuckles suggestively) Now what? Well, you tell me. We’ve gotten our names, talked about our jobs, daily lives, interests...and then you agreed to go home with me. So you tell me what comes next. The ball is in your court. 

[Urgent kissing sounds as the listener pounces on you] 

(moans in urgency) Fuck! I was hoping you’d do that. *in a growly tone* Fucking come here. [Kissing sounds in between dialogue] I can’t get enough of these curves. How you could ever be ashamed of them is beyond me. Matter of fact, why don’t we get you out of this dress? Leave the heels on for me. 

And leave the light on. [A pause] Hell yes, leave the light on. I wanna see every single part of you. 

[A pause as the listener explains her hesitation] Well, other men didn’t want to see you with the lights on because they’re assholes who don’t appreciate women’s bodies. But me, baby? You don’t have to worry about it. I already told you I thought you were sexy. 

Now are you gonna keep arguing with me about the lights or do as I say? 

[A pause as the listener agrees] Good girl. (chuckles lowly) I heard that little intake of breath. You like me calling you that, don’t you? You do exactly as I say and you’ll get plenty of those. Got me, baby? [A pause as the listener agrees] Good girl. 

[Soft kissing sounds] *in a low, stern tone* Now. Take off your fucking dress. 

*in awe* Fuck. You’re absolutely perfect. I’ve gotta get my hands on you. Come the fuck here. [Dialogue in between urgent kissing sounds] That feel good, baby girl? [Tongue flicking & wet suckling sounds] Yes, arch your back into me. Feel good for me. You can do that for me, can’t you? 

[Tongue flicking & wet suckling sounds con.] [With dirty talk improv.] 

I could suck on these titties all night long, but I think it’s time we moved on. Wouldn’t you agree? 

Lay down. [A pause] Yes, on the couch. We’re not gonna make it to the bed so don’t ask me ‘cause I’ll end up fucking you on the staircase. Mmm, but something tells me you’d like that. 

(chuckles) Naughty girl. But maybe we can get to that later. Right now, I’ve got something I need to taste. Now lay down. On your back with your legs spread. Wider, baby. I want to see all of you...Perfect. You’re absolutely perfect. 

[Kissing sounds in between dialogue] Everything about you is perfect. These killer hips… [Kiss.] your cute stomach… [Kiss.] your seductive thighs… [Kiss.] these legs that I want shaking around my head… [Kiss.] even these cute little feet of yours. 

(chuckles) Cute little panties, by the way. Shame that they’ll have to come off. Not like you’ll miss them though. You’re practically soaked. Let’s get these off… 

(moans in pleasure) Fuck. You are soaked! Is that all for me, girl? [A pause as the listener says, “Yes”.] Really? God, I’m the luckiest guy on Earth right now. 

Well then...don’t mind if I do. [Cunnlingus improv.] You like my tongue swiping up and down that slit? What if I [Wet tongue flicking sounds] flick my tongue around that clit? Yeah? That feel good? 

You just relax there while I tend to you down here. Just let me make you feel good. I just wanna make you feel good. [Wet tongue flicks & soft moaning] Just relax, sugar. You can do that for me, can’t you? Yes, you can. 

[Cunnlingus improv including dirty talk] 

[Wet sounds & cunnlingus improv. in between lines] You’re gonna cum, aren’t you? Then do it, baby. Cum for me. C’mon, make me proud. Wrap those thighs around my head and cum for me. 

[Excited gasping & moaning as she gets closer] God, please do it! Cum for me, gorgeous! Yes, I can feel your walls tightening around my tongue! 

[Improv as she finally climaxes w/ with wet sounds, dirty talk & occasional moaning as you clean her up] 

(sighs in satisfaction) (chuckles softly) Fuuuck. Good girl. I guess you’ve been needing that, huh? Come here. Taste yourself on my tongue. [Urgent, wet kissing sounds] 

[A pause] Now it’s my turn, huh? (giggles) Oh, baby, there’s nothing I’d want more than to feel your lips wrapped around my cock...but not right now. Maybe later. What I want is something else... 

Mmm, from that naughty little smile I guess you want the same. Help me out of my clothes. [Sounds of clothes rustling] 

Like what you see? Glad I’m just as gorgeous to you as you are to me. You’re so fucking sexy. Will you let me show you how much? Please let me show you how much. You deserve it, baby. 

Lay back for me. [Moaning as you sink inside her] Ohhh, fuuuck, that’s good! You feel so fucking good. You really know how to work those hips. Mmm, and you look so beautiful. Does this feel good for you too? I can see it on your gorgeous face of yours. It’s etched in pleasure. It looks so beautiful underneath me. 

[Dirty talk & sexy sounds improv] 

[Moaning improv in between dialogue] Are you glad you said yes to my offer? Are you glad I saw you tonight at the bar? Yeah? Then show me. Fuck me back with that pussy. Hold onto me tightly. Yes, that’s it. Good girl. 

God, you’re so fucking beautiful! So sexy...your curves and all. That dick that stood you up tonight and every other person like him alive doesn’t deserve you. I can show you how beautiful you are. Hell, I can do that and more if you’ll let me. Fuck, will you let me, baby? Will you let me show you? 

Good. Stop for a minute. [A pause as you stop & get off of her] (laughs) So impatient. Hold your horses, girl. You’ll see why I stopped in a minute. Okay...now get the fuck up here on top of me and ride me. 

[A pause as the listener protests] Ah, ah, ah, baby. No backtalk. That’ll get you punished. Now either you do as I say and you give us both what we want...or I bend you over my knee and spank that pretty ass of yours. Your pick..though it seems to me either one will please you. 

[A pause as the listener agrees] Good girl. Now climb on board. Gently now… (you pause & moan as she sinks down onto your cock) 

[Dirty talk & moaning improv in between dialogue] Fuck, your pussy is even tighter than it was minutes ago around my cock. Holy shit, you feel so good. I love watching your titties bounce as you ride me. Everything about you is so perfect. I’m gonna bust just by watching you move. Fuck, come here, lemme kiss you. 

(you moan as you softly kiss her, fucking her harder) Oh, yeah? Yeah, you like me thrusting my cock in and out of you like that? Don’t stop? (you laugh) Oh, I’m not stoppin’, beauty. Not a chance. Fuck, gimme those curves. All of them. 

How about I rub that needy clit of yours? That sound good? [Dirty talk improv as she continues to ride you] 

Are you gonna cum, baby? Are you gonna cum on this dick? C’mon, baby, please cum for me. Please cum. God, yes, yes, yes! Cum for me, baby! Cum for me! [Moaning & dirty talk improv as she climaxes for the 2nd time] 

Oh, fuck, I can feel you dripping down my balls. [A slight pause as she gets off of you] Where the fuck are you off to? Ohh, nooo, baby girl, I’m not done with you yet. Besides, I haven’t even cum yet. 

(you kiss her softly) Don’t apologize. Tonight isn’t for apologies. It’s just for you...and for me, to a degree. Now, where should I put you? Hmm….I’ve got an idea. (chuckles devilishly) 

Up you go! [Grunting as you pick her up] Relax, babe, you're not heavy at all. And if I die, as you say, it'll be an honorable death. Now stop squirming unless you want me to drop you. 

(chuckles darkly) There you go. Lookin’ all pretty pinned against the wall, one my hands on your wrists above your head...the other gripping your hip. You couldn’t get away from me even if you tried. 

Now you see that mirror over there? I want you to stare into it while I fuck you. I want you to look at how beautiful you are. And if you look away, I’m not gonna make you cum again. Understand? 

[A pause as the listener agrees] Good girl. Now let’s get these gorgeous legs spread. 

[Moaning improv as you begin to fuck her against the wall] God, you feel even better now! Yes, tighten those legs around me, baby. That’s it, girl. Let me make that pussy cum again. Let me give you what you need. 

[Dirty talk & sex sounds improv] 

God, I love taking you like this...because I get to see you. I get to look at your sexy, beautiful body from head to toe while I fuck you. I get to feel your breasts...your curvy hips...those beautiful eyes and lips. Jesus Christ, every part of you is fucking perfect. 

(you roughly kiss her) Are you beautiful? 

(you pause, spanking her) I asked you a question, baby girl: Are you beautiful? (you pause, growling) Say it and I’ll speed up. Tell me you’re beautiful. Say it! 

[A pause] Good girl. You are beautiful. You are the very definition of the word. 

[Dirty talk & sex sounds improv con.] 

God, I’m so close. You want another one, baby girl? Huh? You want me to make you cum again? Say please. Beg me for it and I'll rub your clit and make you cum. That's it, babydoll. 

[Moaning in between lines] Oh, I'm gonna make you cum again. Fuck, I can feel you tightening against me. 

That's it! Let it out, baby! Cum on me! (you moan loudly as she finally climaxes again) God, watching you cum like that...I-I can't take it. You're too much for me. You're too fucking sexy. God, I'm gonna cum. Ohh, fuck, you're going to make me cum! Where do you want it? 

[A pause as she replies] Inside of you? You gonna take that cum for me, girl? Yeah? You want me to fill that pussy up? 

[Dirty talk & sex sounds improv as you finally climax] 

(softly sighs as you come down from your high) Fuck. (chuckles tiredly) That was absolutely...amazing. [A pause as the listener agrees] Yeah, it was good for me too. Come here, kiss me. [Soft kissing sounds] You were perfect. Yes, absolutely, baby. I’m sure that orgasm I just had spoke for itself. 

*nervously* Would you, maybe...like to stay for awhile and cuddle? [A pause as the listener asks if she can spend the night] Of course, you can stay tonight, darling. I’d be glad for you to stay here with me. 

(sighs softly) Come on, lay down so I can hold you tight. (laughs softly) I knew you were a little spoon. [A pause] That feel good? 

You know I’m really glad you decided to say yes to me tonight. I was lucky enough to take you home tonight–such a beautiful woman. I want you to know that. And I hope now you know how beautiful you are. 

[A pause of silence] Baby? 

[Another pause of silence] (laughs) Fell asleep on me already, huh? 

[A soft kiss as you peck her cheek] *in a whisper* Goodnight. 

***Script Ends Here


End file.
